Jeux d'enfants
by Charlie et Yerno
Summary: Il suffit d'un rien pour que la vie bascule...
1. Jeux d'enfants I

**Jeux d'enfants**

**Auteurs:** Yerno et Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, et dans un sens, c'est peut être mieux, vu tout ce qu'ils doivent subir... '

**Le p'tit mot de Yerno: **Charlie m'a un jour dit qu'elle avait eu une idée de fanfic mais qu'elle n'était jamais parvenue à la concrétiser vraiment. Elle m'a tout dit, et j'ai trouvé l'idée vraiment excellente, alors je lui ai demandé si elle serait d'accord pour que je l'aide à en faire un résultat concret. Elle a accepté et nous avons commencé à écrire cette fanfic!!

**Le p'tit mot de Charlie:** Bah voila, Yerno a tout expliqué, j'ai eu une idée, l'inspiration ne venait pas, et Yerno s'est gentiment proposé pour l'écrire. Voici le résultat, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira ;)

Les feedbacks et autres commentaires sont évidemment les bienvenus (yernomailyahoo.fr ou )

Le point de vue est celui de Carol.

Bonne Lecture !

Le jeudi 11 avril 2002

6 heures.

Je me levai. Doug était allongé à côté de moi, encore endormi. Je déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour le réveiller : il était l'heure de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Je détestais les jeudis. Je les avais toujours détestés, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi depuis mon adolescence.  
" Tu veux que j'aille te préparer un bon petit café ? me demanda-t-il avec son regard si doux.  
-Non, répondis-je, merci... Reste au lit, pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. Depuis le temps que tu m'offres ça, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir !  
-Je t'aime. "  
Nous échangeâmes un sourire et un second baiser, plus intense et plus long, avant que je me lève pour aller mettre la cafetière en route. Pendant que l'appareil préparait la boisson préférée de tout employé du corps médical, j'allai prendre une douche chaude. Curieusement, il faisait un froid insoutenable en cette matinée de début de printemps. L'eau brûlante ruisselait sur mon corps, me procurant ainsi une sensation d'intense bonheur : je sentais déjà que cette journée allait être terriblement longue, et cette douche me faisait un peu oublier mes préoccupations. Après m'être totalement lavée, je coupai l'eau, mis un peignoir en tremblant de froid, sortis de la douche et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes lèvres étaient bleuies par la température étonnamment basse.  
Je sortis de la salle de bains une fois totalement vêtue et prête à prendre mon petit déjeuner et à partir pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Je versai le liquide noir bouillant dans une tasse que j'avalai en trente secondes. Je déposai des toasts tout juste grillés avec du beurre sur un plateau pour les apporter à l'amour de ma vie, qui se prélassait encore sous la couette.  
" Tu es adorable, me dit-il en me lançant un regard langoureux, merci ma chérie...  
-Je vais saluer les filles, tu n'oublieras pas de les conduire chez la nourrice ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. "  
Je parcourus le couloir qui menait à la chambre des deux autres amours de ma vie. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, et un souffle d'air glacial s'attaqua à mon visage. Par réflexe, je plissai les yeux. Une fois remise, je constatai avec effroi que la fenêtre était ouverte. Pourquoi Doug avait-il donc ouvert la fenêtre des filles avec un froid pareil ? Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de lui en toucher un mot. J'allai la refermer aussitôt puis me dirigeai vers les lits des deux petites.  
" Kate... Tess... C'est l'heure de se... "  
En soulevant la couverture, mon coeur se mit à battre d'angoisse : Kate n'était pas là. J'allai voir dans le lit de Tess, mais elle était elle aussi absente... Paniquée, je courus à travers la maison et allai rejoindre Doug dans la chambre.  
" Doug ! Où sont les filles ? OU SONT LES FILLES ?  
-Dans leur chambre voyons !  
-Très amusant ! Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Elles n'y sont pas ! "  
Je courus à l'étage voir dans la salle de jeux, balançai tous les jouets sous l'action de la panique. Il régnait un désordre monstrueux dans cette pièce, et les tas d'objets se succédaient sans que je parvienne à retrouver la moindre trace de mes filles. Je sortis de la pièce et me précipitai vers le salon, où je soulevai avec désespoir tous les coussins en criant les prénoms de mes fillettes à tout bout de champ. Doug faisait de même dans la salle à manger. Plus nous hurlions, plus les sanglots se faisaient ressentir dans nos voix. J'allai voir dans la cuisine, et comme si c'était possible, j'ouvris machinalement chacun des tiroirs, à la recherche de mes filles... L'état de terreur dans lequel je me trouvais me faisait faire n'importe quoi. Je me calmai un instant, pris une grande et longue inspiration, réalisant que ce n'était pas en me précipitant partout que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit. Doug entra dans la pièce et me vit, l'air hagard.  
" Tu fais une pause ? me demanda-t-il, l'air horrifié.  
-Doug, dis-je désespérée, de toute façon, ce n'est pas en hurlant partout qu'on va arriver à quoi que ce soit... Elles ne sont nulle part, elles n'ont pas pu se cacher bien loin...  
-Elles sont forcément quelque part ! Enfin Carol ! Ce sont nos filles !  
-Je sais, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit un enlèvement Doug... Elles ont à peine deux ans, comment veux-tu qu'elles se déplacent si loin ?  
-Bon... Appelle la police, moi, je vais voir dans le jardin s'il y a quelque chose d'anormal... On ne sait jamais... "  
Je me précipitai sur le téléphone, composant le 911 à une vitesse fulgurante.

8 heures.

On frappa à la porte. Je me jetai sur la poignée, tant la panique était à son comble. Deux inspecteurs de police se présentèrent : inspecteur Folk et inspecteur Jackson. L'inspecteur Folk était un homme de petite taille, assez dégarni et dont le peu de cheveux était totalement blanc. Il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et portait un long manteau en toile noire. Sa collègue, l'inspecteur Jackson, était une femme jeune d'environ trente ans, très élégante et féminine. Exactement à l'opposé de son aîné. Elle portait une jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux et un élégant pull bleu turquoise. Par-dessus, une veste noire sur laquelle était posée une broche en or en forme de vague. Je les invitai à entrer et leur proposai quelque chose à boire. Après avoir poliment refusé, ils sortirent un carnet de notes et me posèrent diverses questions. L'inspecteur Folk m'adressait la parole, pendant que l'inspecteur Jackson notait l'essentiel de mes paroles.  
" Quand avez-vous vu vos filles pour la dernière fois ?  
-Hier soir, lorsque nous les avons couchées. "  
Doug me regarda un instant, puis jeta un oeil au petit homme chauve chargé de l'enquête sur la disparition de nos filles avant d'intervenir :  
" Kate a pleuré cette nuit. Je me suis levé, je croyais qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais peut-être qu'en fait, elle a vu son kidnappeur par la fenêtre et a pris peur... "  
L'inspecteur se tourna vers l'homme de ma vie et lui adressa la parole à son tour :  
" Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect, d'inhabituel à ce moment ?  
-Non, rien.  
-Vous êtes sûr ? "  
Doug prit un instant pour réfléchir. Son visage était perturbé, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi... Il cherchait, cherchait, cherchait, et plus les secondes passaient, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Rien ne lui revenait, aucun souvenir.  
" Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès des deux inspecteurs, mais non. Je ne me souviens de rien d'inhabituel. "  
Les inspecteurs se tournèrent de nouveau vers moi afin de continuer l'entretien.  
" Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ce matin, à partir de l'instant où vous vous êtes levée jusqu'au moment où vous nous avez appelés.  
-Lorsque je me suis levée, j'ai mis la cafetière en route puis quelques toasts dans le grille-pain avant d'aller prendre une douche. J'ai servi son petit déjeuner à Doug, je lui ai demandé de ne pas oublier d'appeler la nourrice... Jusqu'ici, la routine habituelle, à une exception près que c'était Doug qui préparais le petit déjeuner d'habitude... Je ne pense pas que ça vous sera très utile, mais comme vous m'avez dit de tout vous raconter, je préfère n'omettre aucun détail.  
-Vous avez raison, commenta l'inspecteur Folk, continuez, je vous prie.  
-A ce moment, je suis arrivée dans la chambre des filles, et là, j'ai été surprise de voir que la fenêtre était ouverte. Il faisait extrêmement froid dans la chambre. Je me suis précipitée pour fermer la fenêtre, ensuite, je me suis approchée du lit de Kate et... en soulevant la couette... "  
Je me tus un instant. C'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas dire une chose pareille. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma voix.  
" Je sais que c'est difficile, dit l'inspecteur Jackson en s'approchant de moi et en me serrant dans ses bras, visiblement compatissante. Mais, vous devez être forte, vous devez tout nous raconter en détail, c'est important pour l'enquête.  
-Excusez-moi, répondis-je alors en me reprenant, j'ai donc vu que... Kate n'était plus là en soulevant la couette. Le lit de Tess était vide également. "  
L'entretien continua ainsi pendant une heure. Une heure durant laquelle je devais ressasser sans arrêt le moindre petit détail de ce qui s'était passé ce matin, de ce qui aurait pu me paraître inhabituel. Hormis le fait que ce soit moi qui ait préparé le petit déjeuner pour Doug, je ne voyais rien d'inhabituel à cette matinée, et comme c'était moi qui lui avais proposé ce service, je savais que de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun lien avec cette mystérieuse disparition, sans parler du fait que j'offrais à Doug une confiance sans borne. Les inspecteurs quittèrent donc la maison en nous remerciant de notre patience et en nous assurant qu'ils nous appelleraient dès qu'ils auraient du nouveau sur cette disparition.

12 heures.

J'étais assise dans un fauteuil du salon, accablée. Doug s'approcha de moi. Son visage était pâle et une barbe naissait sur son menton.  
" Carol, me dit-il, tu devrais manger un peu, tu n'as déjà pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin, il faut que tu te nourrisses...  
-Je suis désolée Doug, répondis-je, mais je n'ai pas faim... Je n'ai pas la force de manger. Ma gorge et mon estomac sont noués... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? "  
Cette question ne quittait plus mon esprit depuis l'instant où j'avais réalisé que mes filles, que mes enfants, que ce produit de l'amour si fort qui nous unissait, Doug et moi, avaient disparu. Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
" Tu crois que nous sommes de mauvais parents ? demandai-je à mon amour.  
-Non... Bien sûr que non, me répondit-il, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?  
-Et bien... Oh Doug... nous étions à l'autre bout du couloir, mais nous ne vivons pas dans un château ! Nous aurions dû entendre quelqu'un pénétrer dans notre maison ! Nous aurions dû entendre les filles pleurer, se réveiller ! Et puis, la fenêtre n'était même pas cassée... Comme ce kidnappeur a-t-il réussi à entrer ? Et puis, qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi nos filles ? Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur nous ? Nous n'avons rien entendu Doug... Ce n'est pas normal. "  
Je m'étais retenue depuis des heures, mais cette fois-ci, tout sortit : j'éclatai en sanglots, me jetant dans les bras de Doug. Je sentais ces chaudes larmes couler sur mes joues, et cette angoisse intérieure qui me tiraillait à mesure que les sanglots se succédaient. Je pleurais et ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter. C'était un cauchemar. Non, ce n'était pas possible, j'allais me réveiller, je ne faisais qu'un mauvais rêve... La vérité, c'est que ce n'était malheureusement pas un rêve, tout ceci faisait bien partie de la réalité... Cette réalité, cette si cruelle réalité qui nous tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Je voulais revoir mes filles, je voulais les revoir saines et sauves... et au plus vite.

20 heures.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur cette journée de printemps. Un nouveau jeudi venait de passer, et les événements qui nous avaient touchés ce jour-là étaient loin de faire remonter ce jour de la semaine dans mon estime. L'angoisse était à son comble, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je m'étais totalement vidée de mes larmes, je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer. J'avais essayé de manger un peu : sans succès. Nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle de la police de Seattle durant la journée. Ils continuaient sûrement leurs recherches. Quelques policiers étaient venus dans l'après-midi pour relever quelques empruntes dans la terre de notre jardin, mais tout avait été apparemment soigneusement effacé. Soudain, Doug m'appela. Il était au téléphone.  
" Oui ?-Bonsoir inspecteur Folk... Vous avez des nouvelles ?-Quoi ?-Je... je... non... c'est... c'est impossible...-D'accord... nous arrivons tout de suite... "  
Doug me regarda et se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, et mon moral en prit un mauvais coup.  
" La police a retrouvé les corps de deux bébés de deux ans noyés dans une rivière en pleine montagne, me dit-il la voix pleine de sanglots et de désolation, nous devons aller reconnaître les corps. "  
Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut. L'horreur était à son comble : si ces deux bébés étaient mes filles, je ne tiendrais pas le coup. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans mes deux enfants, ce ne serait pas possible.

21 heures

Doug et moi fûmes accueillis par le médecin légiste. Il nous expliqua la procédure à suivre : il s'agissait de rester derrière une vitre. Le légiste, de l'autre côté de la vitre, allait ouvrir un rideau, nous laissant voir ainsi les corps des deux victimes. L'homme nous avait expliqués que les deux fillettes étaient probablement mortes avant leur noyage proprement dite : elles avaient du faire une chute vertigineuse, leurs crânes étant fracassés. De plus, la police avait noté qu'un pont s'était brisé à quelques mètres vers la gauche d'où on avait retrouvé les corps inertes. Doug et moi devions frapper trois coups contre la vitre pour que le légiste ouvre le rideau et laisse place dans notre esprit soit à l'effroi, soit au soulagement.  
Nous frappâmes. Le rideau s'ouvrit et aussitôt, je reconnus les visages de mes deux fillettes ensanglantés, réduits pratiquement à néant, mais reconnaissables, horriblement reconnaissables... Une impression d'air frais parcourut mon corps, des points blancs troublèrent ma vision, ils se multipliaient devant mes yeux, jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un écran blanc. Soudain, ce fut le vide complet. J'entendais vaguement quelques sons et voyais quelques images floues. Je sentais qu'on me soulevait, qu'on me transportait.

21 heures 10.

Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent. Je vis mes jambes face en inclinaison vers le haut, et remarquai que Doug me les tenaient en hauteur.  
" C'est pour faire remonter le sang jusqu'à ton cerveau, me dit-il avec un triste sourire.  
-Elles sont... elles... elles sont..., répétai-je avec beaucoup d'hésitation, elles...  
-Oui Carol, je suis désolé. "  
Je tournai la tête de manière à ce qu'on ne voie pas mon visage. En vérité, je ne réalisais pas le tragique de cette situation : je venais de perdre mes deux filles. Mes deux bébés, que j'avais mis au monde un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, étaient morts. Le médecin légiste me regardait avec un léger sourire compatissant. Doug et lui étaient autour de moi, visiblement inquiets. Je me levai lentement, marchai un peu, afin de me remettre de ma perte de connaissance.  
" Alors, dis-je la voix tremblante, c'est tout ? C'est fini ? C'est comme ça ?  
-Je suis désolé, s'inclina le médecin légiste. Je sais combien votre peine doit être immense.  
-Vous savez, m'écriai-je, vous SAVEZ ? ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous avez perdu, vous, deux bébés de deux ans morts le crâne fracassé contre des pierres en plein milieu d'une rivière suite à une chute d'un pont qui se situait peut-être dix, vingt, quarante, cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol ? Vous savez ce que ça fait de voir ensuite le visage de ses enfants décomposé juste parce qu'il faut les reconnaître ? Admettre que ce sont bien eux qui sont morts ?  
-Carol, répliqua Doug, calme-toi...  
-Tais-toi, poursuivis-je avec une violence que je ne saurais qualifier, ferme-la ! Aujourd'hui, je me suis levée avec plaisir en voyant le visage de l'amour de ma vie à mes côtés alors que je savais que j'allais passer une journée pas franchement joyeuse... Puis d'un coup, j'ai découvert que mes filles avaient disparu, et là, tout a basculé ! J'ai été interrogée toute la journée, j'ai été dérangée et angoissée à chaque heure par la présence des forces de l'ordre, tout ça pour qu'on m'annonce, le soir même de la disparition de mes filles, qu'elles sont mortes ? Mortes, qui plus est, dans d'atroces circonstances ? "  
Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de laisser échapper un énorme sanglot.  
" Je crois que nous allons rentrer, s'excusa Doug, qui n'avait pas la force de pleurer, auprès du médecin légiste. Nous avons subi beaucoup de pressions aujourd'hui, vous pouvez nous comprendre... Nous allons en parler à la maison. Allez, viens Carol. "

Je le suivais, toujours en pleurant. Régulièrement, je me retournais vers le légiste en m'excusant encore de m'être injustement énervée contre lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui procurer de telles angoisses. Il allait probablement rentrer chez lui le soir pour retrouver sa femme et ses enfants. Mais moi, je n'allais plus jamais les revoir. Je ne les verrais pas grandir, je ne verrais pas leurs premiers chagrins d'amour, je n'aurais pas cette émotion incomparable de les consoler lors des coups durs, je ne verrais jamais leur entrée en maternelle, pleurant au milieu des autres enfants car elles ne veulent pas quitter leurs parents le temps d'une journée, je n'aurais jamais le plaisir de les écouter me raconter leur journée à l'école, je ne pourrais pas les regarder danser devant leur miroir en jouant les lolitas au début de l'adolescence, je ne partagerais plus rien. Je n'étais plus une mère. C'était irréversible.

A suivre...


	2. Jeux d'enfants II

**Jeux d'enfants**

**Auteurs : **Yerno et Charlie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à nous, et plus ça avance, plus on s'en félicite, parce que sinon... ;)

Merci à tous les gentils reviewers qui nous ont fait part de leur avis sur le premier chapitre, en espèrant que cette partie-ci vous plaira également. N'hésitez surtout pas à nous dire, encore et toujours, ce que vous en pensez... ( Yernomailyahoo.fr ou )

Le point de vue est toujours celui de Carol.

Bonne Lecture !

Le lundi 15 avril 2002

9 heures.

Les pompes funèbres étaient arrivés chez nous pour mettre nos deux bébés en leurs cercueils respectifs. J'avais tenu à ce que nous gardions leurs corps chez nous jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement. Sans contrôler plus aucun de mes gestes, je me jetai sur l'un des hommes qui s'apprêtait à déposer le corps de Tess dans la boîte en bois et criai :  
" Noon ! ! ! Vous n'aurez pas mes petites ! Non, n'y touchez pas ! ! Doug, aide-moi ! ! Par pitié ! ! Doug, tu ne peux pas les laisser emporter nos bébés ! DOUG ! ! "  
Doug me prit dans ses bras, me caressa les cheveux... J'étais en larmes, des rivières de pleurs parcouraient mon visage pendant que l'homme de ma vie tenter de me raisonner.  
" Par pitié... Doug ! Aide-moi à les reprendre !  
-Carol, me dit-il l'air désespéré, c'est fini... On n'y peut rien... C'est injuste, je sais... Mais c'est ainsi... "  
Les deux hommes chargés de la mise en bière me regardaient, l'air blafard. J'avais honte, j'avais terriblement honte de moi. Cela me ressemblait si peu... Je n'étais vraiment pas du genre à agir avec excès, mais durant l'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais été incapable de me contrôler, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.  
" Allez-y, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes. "  
Les entrepreneurs déposèrent les deux corps dans les boîtes en bois. Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage, et Doug retenait difficilement les siennes également. Je me pressai contre lui et agrippai son pull tant la douleur devenait presque physique. Nos enfants furent enfermés à tout jamais. Mon amour et moi nous mîmes à pleurer, sans parvenir à s'arrêter... Je me répétais sans cesse cette question, cette terrible et cruelle question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes filles ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers de pauvres enfants de deux ans ? J'étais persuadé que le kidnappeur de mes bébés avait balancé leurs pauvres petits corps du haut du pont avant de s'enfuir en courant... Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de cruauté ?

10 heures.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine, en train de boire un café. Mes larmes avaient de nouveau disparu, je n'avais plus rien à pleurer. J'étais plutôt désespérée, inconsolable : ce n'était pas une tristesse du moment, qui disparaît avec les jours... Non, c'était une tristesse qui allait détruire ma vie, qui allait me mettre dans un état de dépression constant. A quoi bon vivre, dans ce cas ? Doug arriva dans la pièce et se servit un café, me tirant de ma rêverie suicidaire...  
" Tu penses encore à tout ça ? me dit-il avec un triste sourire.  
-Oui, répondis-je, comment ne pas y penser ? Si tu as une solution, je suis preneuse...  
-J'aimerais bien l'avoir, la solution... Malheureusement, je crois qu'il ne pourra plus se passer un jour sans qu'on pense à ce drame. C'est ainsi. La vie est cruelle, je crois que nous en avons déjà été assez victimes pour pouvoir l'affirmer sans douter.  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire... Je pensais pourtant avoir dépassé le stade du malheur, je pensais pouvoir être heureuse maintenant. Mais je me rends compte, au fil des années, que mon destin est semé d'embûches. "  
C'est alors que le téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter. En effet, je ne supportais plus la sonnerie du téléphone, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de cet engin si j'étais à présent si malheureuse... On m'avait appris par téléphone de la mort de mes deux fillettes. Je ne voulais pas décrocher, mais Doug n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes intentions que moi. Il se leva et prit l'appareil dans sa main.  
" Allô ?-Ah... merci d'appeler...-Oui, je lui dirai. Comment l'as-tu appris ?-D'accord. Salut. "  
Il raccrocha.  
" Qui était-ce ? demandai-je.  
-C'était Mark... Il appelait pour nous présenter ses condoléances. Il a appris par la presse. Il va venir nous rendre visite la semaine prochaine.  
-Il a des jours de congé ?  
-Il va en prendre...  
-C'est un bon ami...  
-Le meilleur qui soit. "  
Nous échangeâmes un sourire. Curieusement, cet appel du meilleur ami de Doug m'avait rendu un peu plus sereine. Ce n'était évidemment pas non plus le bonheur complet, mais je me sentais apaisée : quelqu'un d'extérieur à notre problème allait venir nous apporter un soutien psychologique. Lors d'une épreuve difficile, il est toujours difficile de s'en sortir sans quelqu'un qui soit presque totalement objectif et qui puisse garder sa joie de vivre pour nous consoler...  
" Carol, me dit alors Doug, on devrait se préparer pour la cérémonie...  
-Bonne idée. Je prends la salle de bains la première, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. "  
Doug me fit un signe pour me faire comprendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas. J'avais envie de prendre une longue douche bouillante, tenter de faire disparaître, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, toutes ces pressions que j'avais subies ces derniers jours... D'un coup, je me sentis alors comme une mère indigne : je cherchais absolument à oublier mes filles ! Quel genre de mère pouvait vouloir oublier ses enfants, même après leur mort ? Je culpabilisais de me dire que je pouvais réussir à oublier ce drame le temps d'une simple douche. Comment cette idée avait-elle pu m'effleurer l'esprit ? Je me détestais soudainement pratiquement autant que le kidnappeur et l'assassin de mes enfants. On dit qu'il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets, mais lorsqu'on ressent un véritable remord, on ne peut PAS vivre...

13 heures.

" Tu devrais manger un peu, Carol... "  
Doug s'inquiétait pour ma santé. Personnellement, je n'en avais plus rien à faire, j'étais une mère indigne qui tentait d'oublier la mort de ses filles... Mon amour remarqua bien que quelque chose d'anormal se passait en moi. Il ressentait bien la tristesse que je ressentais moi-même, mais il sentait qu'autre chose se tramait dans mon esprit. Ce qui m'avait toujours étonné, c'était cette façon qu'avaient deux êtres qui s'aiment de deviner ce que l'autre ressent en un simple regard... Pas besoin de mots, juste des yeux fixés, les uns dans les autres. Je me plongeai alors dans le doux regard rassurant de Doug, c'était une activité que je pratiquais régulièrement avant la mort de mes enfants. Depuis cette tragédie, je n'avais pas pensé à le refaire, pourtant, cette action apparemment insignifiante me faisait un bien fou. Elle me rendait plus sereine, me rassurait.  
" Carol ? m'interpella Doug. Carol ?  
-Oui, répondis-je en sortant de ma rêverie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je te disais : tu devrais manger un peu.  
-Je vais enterrer mes filles dans quelques heures... Je n'ai pas faim. "  
Il baissa la tête. Je lui avais fait de la peine. Il est vrai que j'avais prononcé cette phrase sur un ton plutôt sec... Mais ma tristesse et mon remord étaient si grands que je ne parvenais pas à faire semblant d'aller bien, et à être aimable.

14 heures.

Tous les invités commençaient à arriver. J'avais toujours détesté les enterrements. Je trouvais cela absolument inadmissible, ils illustraient parfaitement pour moi la phrase : " Allons-y ! Enterrons nos proches pour faire la fête ! ". Mais Doug tenait absolument à organiser une cérémonie funéraire, je n'avais donc pas insisté. Le prêtre prononça son discours et m'invita ensuite à venir faire le mien.  
" Kate et Tess sont nées sans père. Elles l'ont retrouvé quelques mois plus tard, et nous avons enfin pu vivre comme une famille unie. Nous connaissions enfin le bonheur, nous qui le cherchions depuis si longtemps, et lui qui nous fuyait depuis si longtemps... Elles ont fait leurs premiers pas, ont prononcé leurs premiers mots sous notre regard rendu flou par les larmes, ces larmes d'émotion. Elles ont aussi effectué ces actions sous le regard de notre caméra. Nous conserverons les cassettes encore plus précieusement que ce que nous avions prévu, car elles sont à présent les seuls témoins de l'existence de nos filles, la seule preuve matérielle. Elles sont l'unique moyen de revoir nos bébés adorer s'animer, nous regarder avec leurs petits yeux adorables, nous demander un câlin en tendant leurs bras vers nous, comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Je vous aime, mes bébés. "  
Je me retins jusqu'au moment où je regagnai mon siège pour ne pas fondre en larmes. A peine assise, je ne pus résister et me laissai aller, le plus discrètement possible, pour n'importuner personne, et aussi parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise lorsque je pleurais en public... A présent, c'était fini. Je ne verrais jamais mes petites progénitures devenir de véritables petites filles, d'élégantes jeunes filles, de belles femmes qui savent s'assumer dans la vie. Je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de leur apprendre quoi que ce soit. Kate et Tess Ross faisaient désormais partie du passé, de mon passé, de notre passé...

Mercredi 24 avril 2002

15 heures.

Treize jours. Treize jours que mes fillettes étaient mortes, et pourtant, chaque matin, au lever, je me surprenais dans leur chambre, à espérer les trouver, les lever, leur préparer leur biberon, changer leurs couches ou leur faire prendre leur bain... On se dit toujours que ce genre de drame n'arrive qu'aux autres, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas... Ca nous était arrivé, et c'était désormais irrémédiable : nous étions seuls avec nos deux filles. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir.  
" Mark ! m'écriai-je, ravie de voir le meilleur ami de mon mari.  
-Salut Carol, me dit-il l'air désolé, je suis vraiment navré pour... toute cette histoire...  
-Hum... oui... si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais éviter d'en parler. Je suis bien assez mal à l'aise avec la recherche du coupable de ce crime, et de tout ça... Je voudrais juste me changer les idées quelques instants. Et on peut dire que tu tombes à pic !  
-Ravi de te faire plaisir. Où est Doug ?  
-Il est sorti faire quelques courses. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir... "  
Mark me sourit, de son visage si doux et rassurant. C'était un homme en qui j'avais une confiance totale. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais trahi Doug, et je savais qu'il ne me trahirait jamais. Il avait toujours été totalement dévoué à ses amis, prêt à les aider, et même si lui et mon mari avaient été en conflit à certaines périodes, leur amitié était restée très forte et solide. Cela dit, le visage de Mark n'était pas le même qu'avant, il ne portait plus autant les traces de cette sérénité. Il était comme terni, mais il était impossible de savoir pourquoi...

15 heures 30.

Doug rentra, trois paquets encombrants dans les bras. Je le débarrassai de deux d'entre eux et allai le poser sur la table de la cuisine, où Mark attendait son ami. En entrant dans la pièce, le visage de mon amour s'éclaira et il sauta dans les bras du médecin chauve.  
" Mark ! Ca faisait si longtemps ! Comment te portes-tu ? "  
La mine de Mark s'assombrit.  
" Ca va, ça va... "  
Nous ne demandâmes pas davantage d'informations, mais nous savions que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'homme chauve. Il cachait difficilement sa souffrance intérieure... Par pudeur sans doute, aucun d'entre nous n'osa lui demander pourquoi il avait une mine si rabougrie.  
" Je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive, prononça-t-il, je sais que je me répète mais... c'est tellement inattendu... Est-ce que la police a eu des nouvelles de ce malade ?  
-Non, répondit Doug. Ou alors, si c'est le cas, ils ne nous ont pas encore rappelés... De toute façon, on se renseigne régulièrement, et l'enquête n'a pas l'air d'avancer énormément pour le moment.  
-Oui, dis-je à mon tour, nous appelons tous les jours les inspecteurs qui sont chargés de l'enquête du sujet du kidnappeur tous les jours, et nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'ici... "  
Soudain, comme pour porter un écho à ce que nous venions de dire à Mark, le téléphone sonna. Je me précipitai sur le combiné : je réagissais au moindre signal tant ma nervosité était à son comble ces jours-ci...  
" Allô ?  
-Mademoiselle Hathaway ? Ici l'inspecteur Jackson. Je vous appelle pour vous informer que nous avons trouvé une personne qui est susceptible d'être inculpée dans cette affaire de kidnapping...  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui. Evidemment, rien n'est encore certain, nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments ni assez de preuves pour mettre cette personne en prison, mais nous l'avons placée en garde à vue. Son interrogatoire aura lieu à 17 heures, je préfère ne rien vous dire au sujet de son identité par téléphone... La ligne pourrait être sur écoute.  
-Sur écoute ?  
-Dans ce genre d'affaires, on n'est jamais trop prudents...  
-D'accord. 17 heures... C'est noté... J'en informe mon mari et nous arrivons. "  
Je raccrochai. Doug me demanda ce qui se passait... Je lui expliquai toute la situation. Je me sentais un peu rassurée : même si ce kidnappeur avait tué nos fillettes, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne, aucune famille ne subirait la souffrance que nous avions subie. D'accord, il n'était qu'en garde à vue, mais je restais tout de même relativement optimiste : la police allait trouvait suffisamment de preuves pour l'inculper pour l'enlèvement et le meurtre de mes jumelles.

17 heures.

Doug et moi arrivâmes pile à l'heure à la police de Chicago. Nous avions dit à Mark de garder la maison en état pendant notre absence, et de ne pas se gêner pour visiter, si cela le tentait. L'inspecteur Jackson nous accueillit. Elle portait une longue jupe assez serrée et noire, ainsi qu'une veste assortie. Elle nous offrit un sourire très charmant avant de nous parler de l'homme qui avait été arrêté.  
" Il a été retrouvé dans les montagnes, non loin de l'endroit où vos filles ont été retrouvées... Il dormait, il avait l'air désorienté et triste... Il nous disait des mots plutôt troublants : " je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi. " On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un en particulier, mais impossible d'en savoir plus. Il s'est un peu reposé, nous espérons en savoir plus lors de l'interrogatoire.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut avoir l'identité de cet homme ?  
-Il était évidemment psychologiquement incapable de nous dire quoi que ce soit sur son identité. Nous avons fait des recherches, et nous avons obtenu son nom grâce à plusieurs informations réunies... Et lorsqu'on voit son passé, on ne s'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu si détraqué... "  
Je demandai une nouvelle fois l'identité de cet homme à l'inspecteur Jackson, et lorsque la jeune femme prononça le prénom et le nom de famille du kidnappeur et de l'assassin de mes deux adorables bébés, de mes raisons de vivre, je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur. Mes paupières se furent lourdes et je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber en arrière. Doug eut tout juste le temps de placer une chaise derrière moi pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je sentais mon visage pâlir, mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Tous mes membres tremblaient, devant tous ces spectateurs impuissants... Personne ne comprenait... Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, et ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas avant l'explication... La fameuse explication...

17 heures 15.

L'interrogatoire s'apprêtait à commencer. L'accusé avait une place prévue en plein milieu d'une pièce vide et glauque. En face de lui, une autre chaise, sans doute pour accueillir l'inspecteur qui allait l'interroger. Entre ces deux chaises et les deux êtres qui allaient bientôt s'y asseoir, une table assez peu large et délabrée. Doug et moi étions de l'autre côté d'une vitre teintée : nous pouvions voir l'homme qui avait détruit notre vie, nos espoirs, mais lui ne pouvait pas nous observer. L'inspecteur Jackson nous avait autorisés à assister à l'entrevue... On fit entrer l'homme, assez grand, le visage totalement décomposé, les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes sous les yeux... Il était habillé comme un sans-abri, portait des vêtements déchirés, des fripes dans un état alarmant. Il avait des traces noires sur son visage... J'étais abasourdie par une telle vision. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ?

A suivre... petit rire sadik 


	3. Jeux d'enfants III

**Jeux d'enfants**

**Auteurs :** Yerno et Charlie

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à nous, et heureusement, sinon on se ferait taper très souvent... ;)

Merci pour tous vos feedbacks, vos commentaires nous ont fait très plaisir!! ;) Mais n'hésitez pas, comme d'habitude, une question, un reproche, un compliment, nos emails n'attendent que vous! (Yernomailyahoo.fr ou )

Voici là 3ème partie, le POV est toujours celui de Carol, vous connaissez la chanson...

Bonne Lecture !

Samedi 27 avril 2002

18 heures.

La nuit était tombée et les étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition. Doug et moi étions assis dans notre divan, à contempler le sol... Nous réfléchissions. L'appel de l'inspecteur Jackson nous avait franchement troublés. Il n'y avait plus aucune solution, et le désespoir commençait à nous gagner. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Trois coups. Boum. Boum. Boum. Mes muscles se raidirent, mon sang se glaça, un frisson parcourut mon corps. C'était lui. J'en étais certaine.

Mercredi 24 avril 2002

17 heures 30.

Je l'avais embrassé... J'avais embrassé cet homme, j'avais éprouvé des sentiments pour cet homme qui avait totalement détruit ma vie. Mais il fallait que je me re-concentre, que j'écoute ce qu'il avait à dire pour se justifier...  
" Je savais que Carol ne me pardonnerait jamais, prononça Luka pour commencer, je savais qu'elle n'accepterais jamais de voir les petites. Mais moi... moi... j'avais tellement envie de les voir. Elles me rappelaient mes propres enfants, morts à la guerre. C'étaient des souvenirs agréables, j'aurais tout donné pour eux. Mais il y avait Doug, et je savais que jamais elle n'accepterait de me laisser entrer chez elle... Je voulais revoir leurs jolis petits visages. C'est pour ça qu'elles n'ont pas pleuré quand je suis entré dans la chambre. Elles se sont tues, parce qu'elles me connaissaient, parce qu'elles me faisaient confiance... Elles savaient que j'étais le gentil ami de leur mère qui s'était occupé d'elles pendant près d'un an... Mais Carol m'avait totalement abandonné. "  
Doug me lança un regard brillant de larmes, il était bouche bée. Je commençai à pleurer lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras. Je pensais qu'il m'en aurait voulu, mais rien ne semblait transparaître. Il était abasourdi. Nous l'étions tous, y compris les inspecteurs, qui n'avaient jamais connu une telle histoire.  
" Pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé à Carol auparavant à voir les jumelles ? demanda l'inspecteur Jackson. Je peux concevoir que vous ne souhaitiez pas recevoir un refus... Mais que cela vous aurait-il coûté de demander ?  
-Je ne voulais pas subir l'humiliation du " non ", répondit Luka. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle me réponde par la négative.  
-L'humiliation du " non " ?  
-Avez-vous connu l'horreur de la guerre, inspecteur ? Avez-vous seulement idée du choc psychologique que cela peut engendrer sur un cerveau humain ? Je suis devenu hypersensible à des tas de choses... Je ne supporte plus certaines émotions fortes, et tout ça me pousse à me comporter d'une manière plutôt étrange... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de kidnapper les jumelles... C'était une pulsion... "  
J'avais envie de lui cracher à la figure. Il avait tué mes petites sur une pulsion. L'inspecteur lui demanda alors, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées :  
" Mais alors... pourquoi les avoir tuées ?  
-Je ne voulais pas, répondit-il. Tout ça était un accident... Alors que je traversais le fameux pont qui se trouvait une cinquantaine de mètres où les jumelles sont mortes, je voyais la corde se fragiliser. Je me suis dépêché, mais je crois que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses... La corde a lâché, le pont à commencé à s'écrouler, j'ai eu le réflexe de me jeter contre le rocher qui se trouvait juste en face - j'avais déjà presque entièrement traversé le pont - mais je n'ai pas eu le réflexe de retenir le couffin où se trouvaient les jumelles... J'ai réalisé après deux secondes que je venais de lâcher les bébés que j'aimais tant dans le vide, leur retirant ainsi... la vie... "  
Luka se mit à pleurer. Je voyais bien que c'étaient des larmes sincères, des larmes qui venaient du plus profond de son cœur. Il aimait beaucoup les jumelles, je n'en avais jamais douté... Doug et moi pleurions le plus discrètement possible, nous ne parvenions pas à dissimuler notre immense chagrin.

19 heures 30.

Doug et moi venions de rentrer chez nous. Mark nous accueillit à bras ouverts en voyant que nous n'avions pas l'air d'aller très bien.  
" Alors ? Ils ont réussi à lui faire avouer ? nous demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, répondit Doug, il avait même tout avoué avant que nous arrivions.  
-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Mark un peu trop vite. Alors, vous devez avoir l'esprit plus serein non ? Libéré ? "  
Son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il vit nos visages décomposés.  
" Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le médecin chauve.  
-C'est Luka, répondis-je la voix tremblante. "  
Il y eut un silence. Mark resta bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il s'assit et me regarda, l'air compatissant. Il me posa ensuite une nouvelle question :  
" Je ne comprends pas... Que s'est-il passé ? "  
Je ne pus retenir ma colère, j'avais accumulé trop de pressions ces derniers jours, et le pauvre Mark en fit les frais :  
" Que s'est-il passé ? IL S'EST PASSE QU'IL A KIDNAPPE ET TUE MES FILLES ! C'était peut-être un accident selon lui, mais le résultat est le même ! Mes deux jumelles sont mortes ! MORTES ! "  
Je pris tout mon élan pour lui donner une gifle monumentale... Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça, mais je ressentais une véritable libération au fur et à mesure que cette violence ressortait de moi. Je pris une lampe et la fracassait contre le sol. Doug et Mark me regardaient détruire notre maison, le regard impuissant. J'allai dans la cuisine où je pris un couteau à viande. Lorsque les deux hommes me virent entrer avec l'arme à la main, une panique inqualifiable s'empara d'eux.  
" Carol, s'écria Doug, calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien de péter les plombs ! "  
Je pris l'arme blanche entre mes deux mains et l'enfonçai avec une violence incomparable dans le canapé. Je le déchirai, ressortis tous les morceaux de tissus divers qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, je massacrai ce meuble que nous avions acheté et choisi tous les deux, avec l'homme que j'aimais. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance... Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la table de la salle à manger, où je gravai le mot " jumelles " sur le bois verni. Ma rage était devenue totalement incontrôlable, toutes les pressions que j'avais subies ces derniers jours explosaient, laissant place à une haine sans limite... Doug s'approcha de moi, je me retournai aussitôt vers lui, le regard rouge sang :  
" T'avises pas de m'approcher ! OK ? lui hurlai-je au nez. J'en peux plus Doug ! Tu comprends ? J'ai envie d'exploser, et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher ! "  
Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ce regard triste, ce regard vide. Et avec un désespoir, il prononça ces mots, qui me détruisirent :  
" A quoi bon détruire tout ce qui nous appartient ? Ca ne fera pas revenir les filles... "

22 heures.

J'étais allongée dans mon lit aux côtés de Doug.  
" Je suis désolée, dis-je. Je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, et pourtant, si je le pouvais, crois-moi... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois comportée d'une telle manière. Ce n'est tellement pas moi...  
-Tu as eu des problèmes difficiles ces derniers jours, répliqua-t-il, c'est normal que tu éclates au bout d'un moment.  
-Mais... et toi ? Tu sembles tellement distant...  
-J'espère que tu ne l'as pas pris mal. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression de ne pas réaliser ce qui se passe. C'est tellement flou... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. "  
Après une dizaine de secondes de silence, nous nous tûmes et tentâmes de nous endormir. La fatigue nous rongeait de jour en jour depuis la mort des petites, elle était d'ailleurs sûrement pour beaucoup dans mon " pétage de plombs " de la soirée. Je manquais tellement de sommeil que je ne parvenais même plus à me contrôler. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Ce fut la chute... Cette chute qu'on a l'impression de vivre lorsqu'on plonge dans un sommeil profond. Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps...

Jeudi 25 avril 2002

14 heures.

J'étais en train de prendre un bain. J'avais dormi jusqu'à treize heures ce jour-là, tant ma fatigue était à son comble. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Je me précipitai hors de l'eau, mis un peignoir, manquant de tomber, n'étant pas totalement sèche, puis j'allai décrocher le téléphone. Trop tard, on avait raccroché. Je m'apprêtai donc à retourner dans l'eau moussante lorsqu'une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre. Je décrochai, et tombai sur l'inspecteur Jackson.  
" Bonjour, me dit-elle, mademoiselle Hathaway. Il vient de se passer quelque chose d'assez grave et je tenais absolument à vous mettre en garde. "  
Un frisson me parcourut : tout ceci commençait à devenir totalement insupportable. Que se passait-il encore ?  
" Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je la voix tremblante de peur.  
-Et bien, me répondit la jeune femme, Luka Kovac s'est échappé... Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il vous rende visite. Il avait l'air totalement désorienté et semblait s'en vouloir beaucoup suite à la mort de Kate et de Tess, cela ne m'étonnerait donc pas qu'il tente d'entrer en contact avec vous. "  
Mon cœur commença à battre plus rapidement, mais il s'emballa d'autant plus lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Mon regard se fixa alors sur la clenche, qui commençait à bouger : quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison.  
" Allô ?... Allô ? ! s'exclamait l'inspecteur Jackson à l'autre bout du fil, s'inquiétant de ne plus avoir aucune réponse. "  
Bip... bip... bip... Peut-être l'inspecteur pensait-il qu'un problème de liaison téléphonique venait d'avoir lieu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait raccroché. La clé tourna dans la serrure, et la clenche fit un mouvement violent. La porte s'ouvrit, j'étais sur le point de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque les visages de Doug et de Mark apparurent dans l'encadrement. Je soupirai. Je m'étais inquiétée pour rien... De toute façon, depuis ces derniers jours, c'était pratiquement devenu une habitude.  
" Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? me demanda Doug, l'air inquiet.  
-Rien... Je vais finir de prendre mon bain... Il faut qu'on parle, ensuite. "  
Je finis en effet de me laver, puis allai m'habiller juste avant de rejoindre Doug qui discutait tout en préparant le repas avec Mark. Je demandai à ce dernier de disposer, poliment, afin que je puisse avoir une conversation avec mon mari.  
" Je t'écoute, me dit Doug en s'asseyant sur une chaise tout en prenant appui sur la table de la cuisine.  
-L'inspecteur Jackson a appelé, dis-je pour commencer. Elle m'a annoncé que Luka s'était échappé... Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu réagir, je n'en ai pas eu la force, je ne lui ai donc pas posé de questions. Elle m'a conseillé de me méfier, elle m'a dit que, comme il avait pas mal de remords par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé, il allait sûrement tenter de me contacter par tous les moyens pour s'excuser auprès de moi. "  
Doug me regarda. Tout comme moi, tout à l'heure au téléphone, il n'eut d'abord aucune réaction. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se cogna volontairement contre la table.  
" Doug, dis-je, Doug... calme-toi...  
-Quand est-ce que ça va finir ? s'écria-t-il. J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tous ces problèmes ! Je voudrais être tranquille avec ma femme. Je voudrais qu'on nous laisse pleurer la mort de nos enfants sans nous importuner toutes les trente secondes, tu comprends ça ?  
-J'en ai par-dessus la tête moi aussi. Mais malheureusement, ça ne change rien de s'énerver, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. "  
De nouveau, il me regarda. Puis il quitta la pièce, sans dire un mot. Je le suivis, paniquant légèrement. Je le vis entrer dans notre chambre, fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode. Il en ressortit quelques comprimés, en pris un, avec un verre d'eau, ne remarquant même pas - ou feignant de ne pas remarquer - que je le regardais toujours. Il s'allongea ensuite, et ferma les yeux. Je voulais en faire de même, mais je n'avais plus sommeil, la nuit dernière ayant été follement réparatrice. Du moins, à ce niveau, les blessures de la perte d'un être chère ne cicatrisant jamais...

Samedi 27 avril 2002

10 heures.

J'étais encore sous la couette, juste à côté de Doug. Celui-ci me regardait tendrement.  
" Tu as dormi comme un bébé... me dit-il. "  
Je me mis à rire nerveusement. A vrai dire, je n'avais vraiment pas l'esprit à rire : la police n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Luka, et celui-ci n'avait pas donné un seul signe de vie depuis son évasion. Il n'avait pas tenté de téléphoner, n'avait jamais frappé ni sonné à la porte, il n'avait même pas tenté le moindre contact par Internet... Nous étions sans nouvelles, et c'était sûrement encore plus angoissant.

12 heures.

Mark, Doug et moi déjeunions ensemble.  
" Je vais bientôt vous quitter, prononça le meilleur ami de mon mari adoré.  
-Vraiment ? m'assurai-je.  
-Oui... Mon congé est bientôt terminé. J'aurais aimé vous venir davantage en aide, malheureusement, le Cook County crie au scandale lorsqu'on s'absente trop longtemps. Vous savez ce que c'est... "  
Doug, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot jusqu'ici, regarda Mark dans le blanc des yeux et lui dit, avec une douceur et une gentillesse extrêmes :  
" Ne t'en fais pas, tu en as déjà bien assez fait. "  
En effet, Mark, à son insu, sûrement, nous avait apportés un soutien psychologique énorme. Sa présence nous avait libérés d'un certain point : celui du souvenir. Le fait de parler avec lui de choses et d'autres nous avait permis de penser, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, à autre chose qu'à la mort de nos enfants, et c'était inestimable.  
" Je ne pense pas vous avoir été d'une utilité flagrante, plaisanta l'homme chauve.  
-Ta présence nous a fait du bien, répliqua son meilleur ami. "  
La solidité de leur amitié me rassurait, car même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, ils ressentaient toujours la même estime l'un pour l'autre. Ils échangèrent un nouveau sourire, que je vécus comme une véritable preuve d'amitié.

18 heures.

La nuit était tombée et les étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition. Doug et moi étions assis dans notre divan, à contempler le sol... Nous réfléchissions. L'appel de l'inspecteur Jackson nous avait franchement troublés. Il n'y avait plus aucune solution, et le désespoir commençait à nous gagner. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Trois coups. Boum. Boum. Boum. Mes muscles se raidirent, mon sang se glaça, un frisson parcourut mon corps. C'était lui. J'en étais certaine. Doug se leva, il alla ouvrir la porte et recula. Je pus apercevoir une lueur de terreur dans son regard. Je vis alors la silhouette de Luka s'avancer et entrer dans la maison. Le croate referma la porte, l'arme au point, tendue vers l'homme de ma vie.  
" Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça, répétait-il sans arrêt, je ne peux plus vivre avec ça...  
-Luka ? m'exclamai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "  
Il se tendit vers moi et pointa son pistolet sur mon visage.  
" Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Tu ne VEUX pas faire ça, tentai-je pour le convaincre. "  
Il baissa son bras. Je soupirai de soulagement : cela avait été plus facile que prévu. C'est alors qu'il remonta son arme contre sa tempe. Son doigt effectua un mouvement infime. Infime.

A suivre....

PS: Vous z'êtes pas marrants! Vous aviez quasiment tous deviné qui était le kidnappeur!! M'enfin, nous espèrons que cette partie vous a plu!! ;)


	4. Jeux d'enfants IV

**Jeux d'enfants**

**Auteurs :** Yerno et Charlie

**Disclaimer:** Vous croyez sérieusement qu'à partir du quatrième chapitre tout allait nous appartenir d'un seul coup? Z'êtes bien naïfs... Rien n'est à nous!

Merci à vous tous pour tous les commentaires que nous avons reçus (comment ça on se répéte?!?). Ce chapitre étant le dernier, nous espérons que vous aurez pris autant plaisir à lire cette fic que nous en avons eu à la créer ;)

**P'tit mot de Charlie:** Comme vous le savez, je suis à l'origine de cette fic... se la pète Sérieusement, je tenais à dire que cette fic était ma façon de rendre hommage à toutes ces familles dont les enfants ont disparus, ont été violés, tués, ou qui restent encore dans l'incertitude. Leur attitude est souvent très courageuse, et par cette humble fic je leur apporte tout mon soutien. Donc pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était "une drôle d'idée", je leur répondrais que c'est juste la réalité, c'est horrible mais c'est ainsi. (Comment casser le moral...). Bref, c'était le pourquoi du comment de cette fic...

Bonne Lecture quand même...

Samedi 27 avril 2002

18 heures 15.

Je regardai son visage... Luka avait tellement changé. Il n'était plus l'homme charmant qu'il m'avait séduite lorsque je l'avais rencontré : il était l'assassin de mes filles. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait exprès, mais il les avait tuées, et à présent, il se maintenait debout devant moi, prêt à se tirer une balle en pleine tête. Je l'aurais presque poussé à tirer si ma conscience ne m'avait pas arrêtée alors qu'un accès de haine s'emparait de moi. Je fixai ses yeux et lui dis :  
" Tu es trop lâche pour affronter ta conscience ? "  
Il me fixa à son tour. Il avait l'air surpris que je puisse lui dire une telle chose alors qu'il était au bord du suicide.  
" Je... je ne peux plus supporter ça, me dit-il. Les petites sont mortes à cause de moi...   
-En effet, répondis-je. Et comme je l'ai dit, tu es trop lâche pour affronter ta conscience... "  
Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, et une larme roula contre sa joue. Je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, puis encore un autre jusqu'à ce que je ne me retrouve plus qu'à un mètre de lui. J'avançai encore un peu, j'étais à présent si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir sa respiration contre mon visage. Il parlait avec difficulté et se sentait visiblement très mal.  
" Si je meurs, prononça-t-il entre deux sanglots, ça compensera peut-être partiellement le mal que je t'ai fait... Je voulais juste les revoir... "  
Cette phrase me mit hors de moi : qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Que croyait-il ? Que sa vie valait autant que celle de mes deux petites à mes yeux ? Mais je fis mon possible pour que ma colère n'explose pas. Au fond de la pièce, je voyais Doug, qui, lui aussi, se retenait le plus possible, les poings serrés.  
" Ca ne changera pas le cours de l'histoire, murmurai-je à l'oreille du docteur Kovac. Alors donne-moi cette arme... Elle te fera du mal et ne ramènera pas mes filles à la vie. S'il te plaît, Luka... "  
Je vis son doigt desserrer la détente, son bras s'affaiblir et se laisser tomber contre son corps. Doucement, j'approchai ma main de la sienne, l'effleurant, toujours très légèrement, de peur de déclencher en lui un nouvel accès suicidaire. J'eus un frisson en posant mes doigts sur sa peau : j'avais laissé cet homme vile et destructeur me prendre dans ses bras, me toucher. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter, et son visage me donnait envie de vomir. Mais il fallait que je me calme, afin de garder le contrôle de la situation. Garder mon sang froid, garder mon sang froid. Je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus j'approchais de la crise de nerfs. Je pris l'arme doucement entre mes doigts, me précipitai ensuite dans la cuisine pour la poser le plus loin possible du croate. Lorsque je revins dans la pièce, je vis Doug courir vers Luka, se jeter sur lui et le frapper.  
" Espèce de sale connard, lui hurlai-t-il à la figure, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Salopard ! Je te hais ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi ou de Carol ! T'entends ça, sale enfoiré ? ! "  
Je m'approchai d'eux. Luka ne semblait même plus avoir la force de se défendre. Doug laissait son poing atteindre le visage de son ennemi, tandis que je faisais ce que je pouvais pour les séparer :  
" Doug ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca ne changera rien... Je t'en supplie Doug ! Arrête ! "  
Mais il continuait, il s'obstinait à laisser toute sa haine exploser, à le frapper de toute sa force. Et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour moi de l'arrêter que j'avais envie, au contraire, de l'inciter. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Vu l'état de Doug à ce moment-là, il était prêt à tuer Luka. Je me plaçai derrière mon mari et fis mon possible pour lui faire lâcher sa proie.

Dimanche 28 avril 2002

10 heures.

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai après une longue nuit de sommeil toute seule : Doug n'était pas à côté de moi. Je l'appelai, mais il ne répondit pas. Je me levai lentement, enfilai une robe de chambre et allai voir un peu partout dans la maison pour voir où il pouvait bien être. J'aperçus alors sa silhouette à travers la fenêtre du salon. Il était assis dans une barque, le dos tourné. Je sortis de la maison, une douce brise me caressa le visage. Je m'approchai de lui et constatai que ses yeux étaient fermés.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je. "  
Au moment où il ouvrit ses doux yeux, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.  
" On se dit toujours que ce genre de trucs n'arrive qu'aux autres, me dit-il la voix tremblante. On se dit toujours que nos enfants sont en sécurité avec nous, on croit que de toute façon, rien ne pourra leur faire de mal... On ne soupçonnerait pas la moindre personne de notre entourage les kidnapper et les tuer. Qui plus est si cette personne a été proche. Vous avez été proche, avec ce Kovac... Tu ne l'as jamais soupçonné. Jamais tu n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il aurait été capable de commettre un tel acte. Et pourtant... La vie nous réserve parfois d'abominables surprises... - il s'interrompit quelques secondes, me regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes, puis détourna le regard peu avant de reprendre la parole - ... je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un en qui tu avais confiance puisse faire ça. Je suppose que la surprise a été de taille pour toi aussi. "  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois que je voyais Doug aussi malheureux. D'habitude, il était plutôt du genre à cacher ses coups de déprime, car, comme tout homme, il était plutôt fier, et l'idée de pleurer, surtout devant une femme, qui plus est s'il y était particulièrement attaché et s'il cherchait à la séduire, le répugnait. Mais il avait complètement laissé sa fierté de côté et pleurait, ainsi, devant moi. J'étais tellement troublée par cette tristesse si soudaine que je demeurais incapable de réagir. Je restais ainsi près de lui, apparemment stoïque.  
" Doug, commençai-je, je... "  
Je m'étais interrompue, je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais lui dire. L'inspiration ne venait pas. Je voulus parler pour lui dire ces paroles réconfortantes qu'il semblait attendre, mais aucun son ne paraissait vouloir sortir de ma bouche. Je m'approchai donc de lui et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres... Je n'arrivais pas à envisager pouvoir faire autre chose.  
" Je n'arrive pas à y croire, me dit-il en étouffant un sanglot, Carol...  
-Je sais, répliquai-je, moi non plus... Moi non plus, je n'en reviens pas... Luka semblait si gentil, jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de commettre un tel crime... Et dire que si je t'avais rejoint dès le début à Seattle, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Luka, il n'aurait jamais fait ça...  
-Arrête de te faire du mal ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'y es pour rien. Comment pouvais-tu deviner qu'un tel drame arriverait ?  
-Je sais, mais quand on perd quelqu'un de très cher, c'est tellement dur de ne pas envisager d'autres possibilités...  
-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, à propos des " si "... "  
Il essuya une larme qui commençait à couler sur mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

19 heures.

J'étais en train de regarder la télévision lorsque Doug vint me rejoindre. Il prit place à côté de moi, la tête baissée, il semblait tourmenté, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment étant donné les pressions que nous avions subi ces derniers jours. Il tourna la tête et me regarda. Son visage paraissait torturé, comme s'il allait m'annoncer une terrible nouvelle.  
" Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demandai-je. "  
Il baissa de nouveau la tête, l'air désolé.  
" L'inspecteur Jackson vient de m'appeler, me répondit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui... "  
Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle. Je n'avais plus la force d'accuser un nouveau coup. Je me sentais vaciller au fur et à mesure que Doug baissait la tête, il semblait se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise, et à vrai dire, je m'attendais au pire, à ce moment.  
" Que s'est-il passé Doug ? Je t'en supplie, toute cette attente... Je ne peux plus supporter...  
-Je... C'est... C'est trop dur... "  
Il était dans le même état de délabrement mental que moi. Il ne supportait plus rien à ce qui se passait, les filles lui manquaient terriblement, et toutes ces horreurs que nous avions subies n'avaient apparemment pas encore pris fin.  
" L'inspecteur Jackson m'a informé de... reprit-il après encore quelques secondes d'attente. Enfin... Luka s'est pendu aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils allaient le chercher pour l'interroger une nouvelle fois, devant le juge d'instruction. "  
C'était comme si le ciel me tombait sur la tête, à ce moment. Je m'effondrai sur les genoux de mon mari en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. En fait, je ne savais pas si je pleurais par tristesse pour la mort d'un homme que j'avais vraiment affectionné, ou bien par soulagement, car le procès n'aurait pas lieu et ainsi, je n'aurais pas à ressasser encore une fois le moment où j'ai découvert que les filles n'étaient plus dans leur chambre. Je pleurais parce que j'en avais besoin, parce qu'il fallait que tout cela sorte, que toutes ces pressions cessent, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais hurler, mais plus aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge, j'étais triste et soulagée d'un poids à la fois. J'étais dans le doute, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à en sortir un jour. Luka était mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Lundi 3 juin 2002

Une tombe fleurie et gardée soigneusement en état se dressait sous les yeux de l'infirmière Carol Hathaway et de l'homme qu'elle aimait, le médecin, pédiatre, Doug Ross. Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un baiser, puis déposèrent leurs lèvres sur leurs mains respectives, qu'ils posèrent ensuite sur la tombe. Ils s'en allèrent ensuite lentement sur le chemin parsemé de gravillons. Sur la pierre tombale, qui était faite d'une pierre élégante, dans des tons gris, on pouvait voir deux photos de deux bébés qui se ressemblaient. Quelques messages étaient inscrits, par-ci, par-là. Un poème était gravé dans la pierre :  
_Elles sont parties comme elles sont venues,  
Elles nous manqueront, c'est certain,  
A tout jamais, nous les avons perdues,  
Et ce que nous ressentons n'a rien d'anodin.  
Adieu, nos petites adorées,  
Nous nous réfugierons dans le malheur  
Tandis que votre souvenir restera gravé,  
Pour l'éternité, dans nos cœurs..._  
Juste au-dessus de ce court poème, étaient inscrits deux noms : Kate & Tess Ross.

FIN

PS: Merci de nous avoir suivis jusqu'au bout !


End file.
